


Let me complicate you

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Series: Stripper!Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: All Bucky's Steve Feels, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Safer Sex, Stripper Bucky, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve leaned in close, nuzzling the soft skin behind his hear. "When did you know it was me?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>James remembers Steve, and Steve remembers Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me complicate you

**Author's Note:**

> There's this totally awesome cooperative AU verse going on around Tumblr, where Steve is evil, and he and the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow basically kill everyone, and Steve & Bucky have really fucked up dubiously consensual sex. (See either [au: sometimes the bad guys win](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A+sometimes+the+bad+guys+win) or [au: villain steve](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A-villain-steve).) It's great, but it breaks my heart into itty bitty shards everytime I read another bit. So I decided that Steve and Bucky deserved a little bit of non-fucked-up happiness, and that stripper!Bucky had another little story in it.
> 
> Title is from "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, and all mistakes are mine.

Steve was spooned up behind him, his broad chest warm against James's back. Steve leaned in close, nuzzling the soft skin behind his hear. "When did you know it was me?" he asked.

James hummed and arched his back, pressing his ass into Steve's growing erection. "It took awhile," he admitted as Steve slid a hand down his muscled stomach to wrap his fingers around James' cock. "I came to in New York with no memory of who I was, but I still remembered the city. There aren't a lot of jobs for a guy with no known skills, no identification papers, and fluent Russian, and dancing was the least distasteful option."

Steve jerked him slowly, callouses deliciously rough on the sensitive skin. "How long, Buck?" he asked again, twisting his wrist as he reached the head of his dick.

"Mmm, six weeks," he said, licking his lips as Steve teased him to full hardness. "It came to me in, uh, bits and pieces. But you looked so," he sucked in a harsh breath when Steve rubbed his thumb over the slit, "so familiar, like a word that was just on the tip of my tongue. And you just kept coming in, and every time you looked at me, a few more pieces fell into place."

After another few moments of gentle touching, James flipped over and pinned Steve to the bed underneath him. Their kiss was harsh and furious, lips and tongues and teeth as James thrust against Steve, their cocks rubbing together. After a few more moments, Steve arched up and spread his legs to make more room for James between them. "Want to feel you, Bucky."

James groaned at the sight of Steve Rogers spread out beneath him, an offering and a benediction. He kissed down Steve's smooth, broad chest, scraping his teeth across one flat nipple before continuing down to dip his tongue in Steve's navel. "At first," James said, as he breathed lightly on Steve's hard cock, "I thought you were a fuckin' crazy, but you were more polite than most of the crazies we got, and you always tipped good." He licked a stripe up from the base of Steve's dick up to the head, making him moan when he sucked the sensitive head into his mouth. James let it go with an audible "pop" and leaned back in to press his face against Steve's thigh. "You looked at me like I meant something, Steve, like I was a real person. I guess it had been so long since I was anything other than a thing to be used--first by the Russians, then by the people here--I didn't know how to react."

"Oh, Bucky," Steve murmured, reaching down to thread his fingers through James' shaggy dark hair, this thumb soft as it traced James' cheekbone. "If I could have saved you--"

James rolled his eyes and flicked the inside of Steve's thigh hard, causing him to yelp. "Don't you dare go all weepy martyr on me, Rogers, especially not when I'm about to fuck you stupid."

Steve chuckled. "Yes sir, Sergeant." His laughter turned to a breathy moan when James licked his sac and sucked one ball into his mouth. 

James traced the cleft beneath with one dry finger, and Steve twitched beneath him. "Been thinking about doing this since you first came into the club, Steve," he murmured. "About spreading you out on my bed and fucking your gorgeous ass until you screamed my name, even before I remembered what my name was."

"Oh, yes, Bucky, please," Steve breathed, pulling his knees up to expose his ass a little more. "Want to feel you inside," he said.

James' cock twitched in anticipation, and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself in check. "Lube? Condoms?" he asked, voice harsh with want.

"Top drawer," Steve said, flinging one arm out awkwardly. "Hurry up, god, I need you," he said, voice wrecked already.

"Fuck," James muttered, pulling away from Steve's body with reluctance. It took him longer than he'd hoped to find the bottle of slick and strip of condoms in the bedside drawer, and Steve laughed at him as he swore some more. He smacked Steve's ass in retaliation, the sound echoing through Steve's bedroom. "Damn it, Rogers, keep that up and I'll leave you hanging," he said as he threw the supplies down onto the comforter and sat back on his heels between Steve's thighs. "I'll make you watch me jerk off, but I won't touch you at all."

"Liar," Steve whispered. "You love me and you wouldn't leave me in such a state," he added, grinning widely.

James narrowed his eyes and wrapped one hand tightly around Steve's cock. He squeezed the base, causing Steve to thrust up into his grip. "Don't test me, Steve. I'm perfectly capable of torturing the hell out of you."

"Ungh," Steve moaned, arching up toward James. "I'm sorry, I am, please fuck me, Bucky, please."

"Much better," James said with a wicked grin. He continued to work Steve's cock while he uncapped the slick with one hand, then dripped the cold liquid onto his balls. Steve jerked upward as James spread the lube downward, circling his hole with one finger before pressing it slowly inside. Steve's muscles tried to force him out, but James was relentless, and eventually he was fucking Steve with two strong fingers. "Feel good, Captain?" James purred.

"Oh god, yes, so good, don't stop Bucky, please, you feel amazing," he babbled, thrusting himself back against James' hand. "Need you inside, please fuck me, need your cock."

James couldn't help his atavistic growl at Steve's words, and he let go of Steve's cock to fumble for a condom. "Damn it, Steve," he said, ripping the foil packet open with his teeth, "keep talking like that and this won't last too long." Steve groaned as James pulled his fingers out of Steve's ass to roll on the condom and position Steve's spread thighs over his own legs. James' cock nudged against Steve's hole. "Ready?"

"God damn it, Bucky, fuck me already," Steve growled.

"Yes, sir," James said, as he slid in with one strong thrust. The sound Steve made could have been pain or pleasure, so he paused for a moment, reveling in the feel of Steve's heat around his cock. "Good?"

Steve sucked in a harsh breath. "Just, uh, give me a minute." James bit his bottom lip to keep his focus as Steve lifted his hips and rolled them a bit, looking for the best position. After a moment he nodded. "Yes, good." When James didn't start thrusting immediately, Steve narrowed his eyes and squeezed James' cock with his inner muscles. "I said good, soldier," he bit out.

"Been a while since I had to follow your orders," James retorted, grinning. "Maybe I forgot how." Before Steve could say anything else, James pulled out and slid back in in one smooth motion. "Then again, maybe not."

"Ass," Steve grunted, digging his fingers into James' hips as he fucked him.

"You like my ass," James retorted as he leaned in, folding Steve nearly in half and pressing his lips to Steve's. "You like it when I shake it for you," he said, his breath mingling with Steve's.

"I love everything about you, even your, ah! Your smart mouth," Steve said.

James chuckled and bit Steve's bottom lip hard enough to sting as he fucked him. He reached down for Steve's hand, threading the fingers of his prosthetic through the warm, flesh-and-blood fingers of Steve's and pinned it above his head. The strong fingers of Steve's left hand dug painfully into James' side, anchoring him as his hips snapped rhythmically. "Steve, fuck, you feel so good," he groaned, pressing his forehead into Steve's.

Steve whimpered and rolled his hips, pulling James' cock deeper inside him. "You feel better," he whimpered.

James swore as his balls started to tighten with his impending orgasm. His thrusts became irregular, and he came on a loud cry, squeezing Steve's hand tight enough that a normal human's bones would have snapped. Steve just whined his name and jerked up against him, his still-hard cock rubbing against James' stomach. James collapsed to the side after a moment, his cock still buried inside Steve, and clumsily jerked him with his free hand, until Steve's come covered both their bellies.

The two of them panted at each other for a few more moments, until James had enough workable brain cells to pull out and dispose of the condom. Steve whimpered as he lowered his legs, and James wiped him off with the corner of the sheet. Still blissed-out, James curled up against Steve's side, pressing his face into Steve's neck while he rested his left hand on Steve's hard stomach.

After several more minutes, Steve hummed happily and wrapped his hand around James' wrist. "It looks so real," he murmured, drawing circles on the soft underside with his thumb.

"It's not," James said, trying for harsh, but in his current state it just came out mumbled.

Steve followed the line of his arm up to where the scars and the tattoos started. "Did these hurt?"

"Can't really feel pain through it," James said, closing his eyes and pressing closer to Steve's neck. "Just pressure."

"It's still beautiful," Steve said, "just like you," he added, turning his head to kiss the top of James' head.

"You're a sap, Rogers," James muttered, but he couldn't help the small smile at Steve's praise.

"I'm definitely that," Steve said, his voice slow and drowsy. "But I'm your sap."

James didn't have anything to say to that, so he just hummed wordlessly and curled closer.


End file.
